Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and more particularly, to a touch panel capable of preventing an increase in visibility due to a design of a unit electrode line for preventing a moiré phenomenon.
Description of Related Art
Touch screen panels (TSPs), input devices designed to be attached to or be embedded in display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) or the like, may recognize a touch input generated when an object such as a finger or a touch pen comes into contact with a screen, as an input signal. Recently, touch screen panels may be chiefly mounted in mobile devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs) and the like as well as being used over all fields of applications including navigation terminals, netbook computers, laptop computers, digital information devices (DIDs), desktop computers using touch input supporting operating systems, Internet Protocol TV (IPTV), the most advanced fighter aircrafts, tanks, armored vehicles and the like.
Such touch screen panels may have light transmissive properties in order to reduce visibility and be formed of unit electrode lines for sensing a touch signal, using a conductive material. The unit electrode lines may be repeatedly arranged in parallel to each other in order to recognize a position of an input signal on the touch screen panel. As the touch screen panel is laminated together with a diffusion film and a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel, linear patterns may be overlapped with each other to cause a moiré phenomenon due to mutual interference of the patterns.
According to the related art, in order to prevent the occurrence of such a moiré pattern, techniques of configuring unit electrode lines 12 in a zigzag manner by alternately disposing a plurality of electrode lines 12a inclined in opposite directions on a transparent substrate, in a repeated manner, have been used.
That is, the unit electrode lines 12 may be twisted such that they are offset from the linear patterns of a diffusion film and a TFT array panel at a predetermined angle, whereby a moiré phenomenon may be prevented.
In a touch panel 10 according to the related art, the moiré phenomenon may be prevented but since the inclinedly disposed electrode lines 12a and bent portions 12b formed in connection portions of the electrode lines 12a inclinedly disposed in opposite directions, configuring the unit electrode lines 12, are repeatedly arranged in parallel to each other in a horizontal direction, there are defects in which the portions repeatedly arranged in the horizontal direction may be recognized as a line form as illustrated in FIG. 2.